Best Friends
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Ok! Ok! Title is weak, but this story is how I think Kiba and Hinata first met. It shows how Hinata at first pitied the boy. Chapter 1 is how they first met, the other chapters are how their friendship progressed. Please read and review! KibaXHinata sorta
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**This is how I think Hinata may have met Kiba. Goes all the way until after they're teammates.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - First Impressions**

I watch in wonder as the boy wrenched free from his sister and ran down the street. I move to go forward, but my father grabs me and holds me back.

"I know how curious that boy makes you, but you must not, I repeat not, talk to him ever," my father says in a firm voice. "He's a part of the 'dog ninja' clan in our village. They are monstrous creatures that are really dangerous!" he tells me.

"But…he didn't seem like a monstrous creature…" I murmur in my soft, timid voice. I look up at my father with confused eyes. I then turn to the sister of the strange boy.

"Grrr…" She stares in the direction the boy ran off to. "For the love of…" She strolls down the street exactly where the boy had run through just a few minutes ago. She doesn't seen to be in any hurry to get her brother back, though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the first time I saw him. The second time was at school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God! Will you stay still for even a second, you beast?" the teacher screams. The boy doesn't even flinch; instead he puts a finger in his ear.

"Don't need to shout…" the boy mutters indifferently. He turns beast-like calm eyes at the teacher. "Akio-sensai…leave me alone, will ya?"

I gasp, never hearing someone be so disrespectful to a teacher before. I look at him sadly when Akio-sensei slaps him hard in the face.

"Don't touch me!" the boy cries out, glaring at Akio-sensei. The dog clan member steps back slightly, an angry look on his face. "I told you to leave me alone! Why won't nobody leave me alone?" He turns and flees out of the academy building.

"Good riddens," Akio-sensei mutters.

"Um…Sensei?" I look up timidly at the ninja teacher. "Why are you so mean to that boy? I mean…what has he done?"

He looks down at me, surprised. He bends down and puts his hand on my head degradingly. "Nothing you have to worry your pretty head about, Hinata-chan," Akio says, smiling brightly at me.

"How can you say that when you hurt him like that?" I question in my head. I turn to the direction where the boy had run off to. I make up my decision and follow quickly.

In a clearing, I finally catch up to him. He's really fast!

"What do you want?" the boy snaps, turning to face me. An angry look covers his face. "Came to bug me about my family like everyone else does?" he sneers.

I take a step back. "N-no…" I stutter out. "I wanted to know why you're supposedly so dangerous…" I tell him.

He sighs and calms down. "Why would you want to know? I mean…you're told to stay away from me, no?" I nod cautiously. "Why then? Why would you want to know?" he asks in a rough voice.

"B-because…you don't seem all that d-dangerous to me. You seem misunderstood and h-hot tempered." I look straight into his beast-like eyes.

"Hmm…you're weird…" he tells me. He looks at me closely. "You're the only person other than my family to talk to me normally…" he informs me. "Who are you?"

I smile at him. "My name's Hinata Hyuuga. And you are?"

He looks at me closely. "Hyuuga? Yer that princess of the Hyuuga clan?" He backs away slowly. "I could get killed fer talking to you…" He turns and bolts away from me.

"But…wait!" I cry, reaching out uselessly. "I wanted to find out what you were like…" I murmur as he vanishes through the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You stupid freak!"

I quickly turn and look into the alley closest to me. I saw the dog-clan boy and three other boys from the academy.

"God! Leave me alone, will ya?" The boy's voice is calm as he stares impassively at the 3 guys. He turns to walk away, but one with light blond hair grabs his arm, pulling him back. "Don't touch me…" he growls.

The blond boy yanks him further into the alley. "My, my!" he chuckles confidently. "Aren't you a scary one…" He motions to the two others, one a black haired boy and the other black/blue haired.

"Scram! I don't feel like fighting with air-heads right now!" the dog-boy retorts coldly. Otherwise, he was almost completely calm.

"Air heads?" The blond boy slugs the 'monster' right in the face. I gasp out quietly, not knowing what to do. "I'll show you how much of an 'air head' I am!" He hits the boy again and again, cackling with evil laughter.

The brown haired boy looks up, blood slightly running down his chin and a black eye starting to form on his right eye. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you…" he warns softly.

"Oh?" the black/blue haired guy questions, pulling his arm back in a ready punch. "Really now?"

"Ya…" The boy lunges at the blond, easily over-powering him. "This is for everything you've done to any person who's not as 'good' as you!" he says, whacking him strongly.

He gets up after that and stalks out of the alley, not noticing me hiding there and spying on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's right, Akio-sensei! He attacked us in the alley over there!" the blonde boy cries out pitifully to the sensei. The blond boy is the only one of the tree to show even the faintest signs of getting hurt and even that was only a mild black eye.

Akio-sensei doesn't look fazed be any of this, though. All he does is put his hand on the blond's head. "Kiba! Get the hell over here!" he orders. I watch the dog clan boy walk over from his desk. "Did you do this?"

Kiba looks over at the blond through dark eyes, his hand resting on his slightly bruised arms. "Yes," he says calmly and without hesitation. I take a good look at Kiba. His arms were covered in bruises and slight cuts, same with what you could see from his legs below the shorts he is wearing. I could see a faint bruise lining his left eye slightly. "If he said it was me, who else could it be?"

'Why is he saying it was him? He didn't do anything like that!' I think carefully, my gray eyes widening at his words.

"Why on Earth did you do this, Kiba?" the teacher snaps at the bruised boy.

Kiba looks up into Akio-sensei's harsh eyes and grins wildly. "Training," was all that he put. "Though they didn't make good sparring partners...just a buncha' weaklings."

Akio pulls his hand back. "Don't!" I scream out. I hurry over there as the small group looks at me in shock. "D-don't hit-t h-him!" I stutter, staring into the teacher's eyes spleadingly. "Please, Akio-sensei...it wasn't him!" I stand in front of Kiba.

Kiba emits a small gasp of shock. "What are you talking about? Of course I attacked him! You're just stupid, Hyuuga!"He pushes me slightly, gently, before taking off out of the school. "You're all a buncha' idiots!" he screams back at us.

"K-Kiba!" I stare in shock as he runs away from the school before realizing that he's running away from everything. "I...I'll..." I stare at the sensei before running after him. I catch up to him when he stops at the edge of the forest. "Kiba?"

His head snaps up and he turns sharply. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" he spits out angrily. He walks slowly over to me, a confused yet menacing look on his face. "Well?"

I look up at him with wide eyes. "I...I...I...I want t-to know why y-you l-lied back th-there!" I stutter out. "I s-saw w-what hap-ppened yesterd-day..."

Kiba slouches slightly, taking a long, deep breathe. "You're way to shy, Hyuuga..." he murmurs. He turns away from me slightly. "Why? Because I'd be in more trouble if I didn't. Don'cha' know that I'm the person who ALWAYS starts the fighs according to them, Hyuuga?" He turns to me again, this time with a calm expression.

"Y-yes...but y-you don't!" I give him a shy, confused look. I walk over and place a hand on his shoulder. "D-do they do th-this just because you're from the d-dog clan?" My stuttering diminishes slightly.

He snorts slighty, squirms out of my grip and plops down on the ground. "Why else?" He lays down and looks up at the tree he's laying beneath. "Also...why are you so nice to me?"

I smile softly and sit down next to him. "Because...I'm curious t-to know what you're l-like..."

He sits up. "We need to do somethin' 'bout that stuttering problem of yours..." he says, grinning. From where I was I could see he had canine fangs.

"W-what?"

He sighs and says it slowly, pretending that I'm stupid and he has to say it slowly so I understand. "You have a stuttering problem. And it is kinda' annoyin' now that I mention it..."

I blush slightly at his words. "I-I'm sorry!" I look down, trying to hide my blushing face.

"Gods...yer strange, know that Hyuuga?" He places his hand under my chin and pushes it up so I'm looking at him. "It's definitely a problem, though." He smiles softly at me. "Names Kiba Inuzuka!" He grins.

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to see you'll f-finally let me get to know you..." I say with a small smile.

"Eh? When did I say that?" He looks at me with a confused look. Then he smiles. "Sure...if you don't tell anybody from yer family. They will get mad and I don't know _what _they'll do." His dark brown eyes held such a pleading look that I couldn't disagree with him. When I told him so, he laughs and thanks me for promising to keep our friendship secret from my family.

"Kiba?" I question out softly. "Can you tell me w-why you and your family a-are so badly repudiated?" I question a story. I push my fingers together in a nervous action. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked that...' His face was passive and unrespoding.

"Err...what on Earth does repudiated mean?" he questions. I blink and give him a 'are-you-serious' look. He nods and turns away stubbornly not showing his embarassment.

"What I asked is why the rest of the village so badly treats you and your family..." I explain, giggling over the fact that he didn't know what repudiated means. I mean...he's eight years old!

"You didn't stutter..." he points out calmly, ignoring the fact that I am laughing at him.

I blink and think back to when I said that. "Y-you're right...I d-didn't..."

"Oh! It's back!" he teases. He grins and lays back down onto the soft, green grass. "And to answer your question...it's because we're mongrels. We're wild and unpredictable. The Inuzuka clan is one with extremely harsh chakra and completely unknown in how they'll use it. We are a lot like our animal companions, extremely loyal, but misunderstood and sometimes even feared. A major reason our clan has such a bad reputation is the fact that my dad, Yaken Inuzuka, had betrayed our village and was done away with by some Anbu Black-ops. But chill-ax! I was only 2 when he died!" he adds when my expression turns into that of sadness.

"What does your family names mean?" I question, curious.

"Hmm...Inuzuka means 'House Of Dogs', my name means 'fang', my sister Hana's name means 'nose' or 'flower', and my mom Tsume means 'claw' or 'talon'," he explains good-naturedly.

"And your dad?"

Kiba blinks twice. "Oh. His name means 'ownerless dog'. It suits him. Mom told me that out of the whole clan he was the most wild and unpredictable one. That means he was one who never let anybody boss him around. He betrayed Konoha because of that outlook. It was his unevidable down-fall..." he says quietly, repeating the words Tsume Inuzuka had told him a long time ago. "What about yours?"

I blink. "Um...let me think..." It's true...I seem unable to stutter around Kiba. He's like a brother! "Hyuuga means 'toward the sun.' Hinata means 'a sunny place.' Hanabi, my sister, means 'fireworks', my father Hiashi means 'daytime' or 'spreading of a fire'. I also have my cousin Neji and his late father Hizashi. Hizashi means 'sunlight' and Neji means 'Spiral' or 'Hilex'." I smile at him softly.

"What happened to your mom?"

"My mom's name was Hareru, meaning 'a sunny spot'. She died giving birth to Hanabi when I was five. I miss her, but it's eased up..." I tell him. 'Why does it seem as if I can tell him anything?'

"Kiba, ya brat! Where are ya?" A voice cries from a distance. I can barely hear it, it's that quiet.

"Err...Over here, Hana!" Kiba cries back, sitting up.

I look over at him. "How'd you know it was her?" I asked bewildered. I sit up and look at him in the face.

"Ears. I'm like a dog and have good hearing...and scent..." He scrunches his nose up slightly. "She wears this strange perfume that makes my nose run...blah!" He stands up. "Better get going!" He laughs and hurries over to where his sister is now standing.

"Get a move on!"

"Hai! Hai!" (Yes! Yes!)

I smile softly. "Kiba Inuzuka is my only friend, huh? I'm glad...he's nice..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry if they're OOC! I really tried! Next chapter will be up soon! Ja Ne! (See you later!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Friends**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Summary - This is how I think Hinata may have met Kiba. Goes all the way until after they're teammates. Sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors...I'm using wordpad...it sucks...--**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - **

"Hey! Hinata!" I look up from the flower I was studying and turn to my friend.

"Hi, Kiba-kun!" I turn to the white shape he held in his arms. "Hmm...what's that?" I get up and wander over to him as he sits down and sets the wriggling white mass onto his lap.

Kiba smiles. "This is my new dog, Akamaru!" The ten-year-old pulls the small puppy up so I can see him. "I found this little guy today!" The dog makes a few small whimpers and Kiba grins. "Of course she's nice, Akamaru!" he sniggers.

"He's so cute!" I chirp. I gently take the pup out of Kiba's arms and cuddle him close to me.

"Hmm...she likes ya, Aka!" he laughs. Then a hurt look crosses his face. "I'm so jealous..." he says, sighing dramatically. "Aka get a hug and I don't...boo-hoo!" He pretends to cry, making me laugh at his antics.

I walk over to him and hug the dog-boy. "There you go! Don't cry!" I laugh out loud as he grins goofily at me. "Here!" I set Akamaru back on his lap, watching the dog scurry up onto his shoulder. "Why'd you call him 'Aka' maru? He's white... (AN: Aka means red)"

"Well...I gave him a soldier pill while training with my sis and he turned red!" I smile, knowing that Hana's training sessions with Kiba were really tough. "So...what's up?"

I smile and lay down beside him, laughing as Akamaru comes and licks my cheek. "Nothing! Just wanted to get out of the Hyuuga compound."

Kiba sighs. "Is your dad still being mean to you?" I nod. He smiles brightly and hugs me tightly. "I'm still nice to ya, Sunshine!" Sunshine is his nickname for me since both Hinata and Hyuuga mean something similar to it. I blush and lay into his chest. "How ya feeling now, Sunshine?"

"Better...thank you, Kiba-kun!" I curl up beside him and smile. "You're like the brother I never had!" He nods his agreement and smiles down at me. We just layed there for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying eachother's company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm...Kiba said he was going to meet me here, but he hasn't shown up yet..." I murmur, worried about my secret friend. "Well...the Inuzuka's know about our friendship thanks to their sharp noses...I even met Hana a few times! I'll just go to his house!" I get up from the ground beneath the tree he was supposed to meet me under an hour ago. "Something must have tied him up!"

When I get to the houses of the Inuzuka clan I am agast at how shabby they look. It must be because of the village's shame on Kiba's father, Yaken Inuzukam that they don't reveive a nicer area. I mean, this is the worst part in town!

"Kiba said his home was number 283..." I mumble, not sure if I feel safe around here.

A girl and a boy around 7 run by me suddenly.

"Can't catch me, Kenshi! (Dog Tooth)" the boy cries, running past a tree and laughing as Kenshi bashes into it. "Are you ok? That looked painful!" Even though the boy is laughing, I can hear a sympathetic tone in his voice.

"I'm ok! But you're it now, Ryouken! (hunting dog)" the battered girl laughs. She gets up and darts away. "You'll never catch up, Hunter!" The boy growls softly and hurries after her.

'So those are some of Kiba's relatives? They seem similar in many ways!' I keep walking, ignoring the racing of both people and dogs. "275, 277, 279, 281...ah! 283! Kiba's house!" I walk up the front walk...if you can call a dirt path a front walk...and knock calmly on the door. I nearly leap back when the door was wrenched open to reveal a harsh looking woman. 'She must be Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother...'

"What do you want?" she snaps harshly. She takes a quick scan before stopping right at my eyes. "A Hyuuga? Oh! You must be the one Kiba's been hanging around lately!" Tsume's harsh expression diminishes into a bright smile.

"Ya..." I blink slowly. "Is he h-home right n-now, m-ma'am?" I question, stuttering on every second word pretty much. I take a step back inconspituously.

Tsume blinks. "Yes...he's sick today..." Then she smiles. She gently grabs my forearm and pulls me into the shabby house. "You should go visit him...he's rather grmpy...and a teensy bit scatter-brained..." She lets go of my arm and shrugs. "Oh well! He's in the second room on the right, sweetie!" She watches with verticle pupiled eyes as I walk up the stairs.

I knock gently on the wooden door that bluntly had 'KEEP OUT IF YOU LIKE LIVING' printed over it. "Kiba-kun?" I open the door and walk in, dodging the Akamaru that is now running inbetween my feet. I look toward the lump curled up on the bed before wading through the mess toward it. "Kiba?"

"Grmph?" Kiba pokes his head out from under the blankets. "'Nata?" he murmurs sleepily. Then he blinks. "I was supposed to meet you at the tree, wasn't I?" he questions slowly and guiltily. I nod. "Sorry, Sunshine..."

"It's ok..." I sit down on the bed and wait for Akamaru to jump onto my lap. "You look horrid! How'd you get this sick?" Kiba's hair is messier than usual, he has bags under his eyes, his face is unnaturally pale and his face is covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"Heh...dunno..." he murmurs weakly. Akamaru moves over and curls up by his master and friend's side. Kiba reaches out and gently ruffles the puppy's fur. "And thanks for the compliment. Usually I look worse then horrid..." he jokes slightly. A lopsided grin appears on his face and he looks at me. "Better keep at a bit of a distance, though. Wouldn't want to make you sick..."

I blink. 'He's so kind-hearted...thinks about others before himself...' I nod slightly. "Yes...I wouldn't want to feel like that. You seem so depressed because of it and not much can bring you down..." My hand gently pushes the thick brown bangs aside. "Poor, Kiba-kun..." I mumble softly.

Kiba smiles faintly. "Hey, Sunshine! Don't worry 'bout lil' ol' me!" he protests lightly. "I'm a fighter...ya know that!" He then directs his cloudy gaze toward the bored fuzz-ball laying next to him. "But could you take Aka for a walk? He's being really annoying today."

I smile brightly. "I'd love to! Akamaru is so fun to take for walks! I will be my pleasure to, Kiba-kun!" Akamaru's ears perk up at our conversation. He yaps a few times. Kiba frowns.

"No you will not, Aka!" he protests. The Inuzuka boy turns to me. "If he gives you _any _trouble, tell me. If he does...no jerky for him...more for me!" I laugh at the pitiful whine from the puppy. I nod happily. "Thanks, 'Nata..." he murmurs drowsily.

"Here...i'll go now...you need some sleep, Kiba-kun!" I scoop up the now wriggling puppy and smile over at the already sound-asleep boy. "See you later today..." I whisper and walk out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Starting today you are all official ninja, but..." Iruka-sensei starts softly. "You all are still new genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will acomplish missions under a jounin teacher. We've arrange the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." He pulls out a few pieces of paper.

'I wonder what group I'll be in...I hope it has either Kiba or Naruto in it...' I think. I take a glance at my crush and then my friend. 'Both would be appreciated...'

"Next...7th group. Naruto Uzumaki..." Iruka reads out. My eyes widen slightly. "Sakura Haruno..." My eyes drop to the table. 'It wasn't me...' "And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka pauses for the reactions of the two teammates, Sasuke stayed silent. "Next...8th group. Hinata Hyuuga..." I open my eyes again, paying close attention to who my teammates will be. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." I smile over at Kiba who smirks evilly. 'Kiba...trying to scare people again...' I silently laugh at my friend's antics.

I tune out the rest of the names being called. 'So...I may not be in Naruto's group, but I am in Kiba-kun's. And Shino Aburame...' I look over at the bug clan ninja. 'He's creepy!' (AN: Sorry, Shino! T-T)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurunai stares down at me. "How are you, Hinata? I mean...nobody from team 8 made it to chuunin level. It's rather depressing..." she murmurs. She frowns. "Only Asuma's student made it from the rookie nine."

I smile. "Mh-hmm...but that just means we can be a team longer..." I smile at my teacher. "And that's nice..." Kiba laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You're always thinking of the positive nowadays, 'Nata!" he laughs. I smile up at my obnoxious teammate and friend. He gives me a light noogie, before letting me go. "Hey, Bug-nerd!" he calls. Shino looks up and glares at the name Kiba affectionately gave him. "You're quiet as usual. What I'd rather talk about is this B-class mission coming up for me an' 'Nata..." Kiba's normally confident smirk was not present on his face. "I'm worried...this is our first one. We're not supposed to get B's at genin level

Shino looks up slightly. "You're at a high level. You'll be fine. Besides...Naruto is with you, as well. He defeated that sand ninja." He stares coolly at the nervous dog clan ninja.

I smile brightly. "He's right, Kiba! We'll be fine! We have eachother and we'll make it through!" I grin up at him uncharacteristically.

Kiba smiles. "You two are right. I want to become a great ninja so our clan isn't repudiated anymore." He grins at me, sharing a past memory between the two of us.

"Ever feel left out?" Kurunai questions Shino. He nods slowly as me and Kiba laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok! Chapter 2 done! It's a bit jumpy, but it is in order so it can't be _too _hard to figure out! Review please! Chapter 3 will be up soon! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friends**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Summary - This is how I think Hinata may have met Kiba. Goes all the way until after they're teammates. Sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors...I'm using wordpad...it sucks...--**_

_**Warning: Slight Naruto bashing. I make him sound like a complete jerk.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - The Mission**

I watch as my best friend carefully pulls the mission instructions out of the envelope. He turns toward me and Naruto. "'Kay...listen up good!" he says, directing it blatantly toward Naruto. He scans the instructions quickly. "Mission is that we need to get the Seirei scroll from the Hidden Lightning Village. It's in the office of the mission master. We have to make a distraction while one of us sneaks in and steals it. Tsunade-sama advised me or 'Nata to do it...sorry, Naru-tard..." Naruto laughs at the nickname Kiba gave him ever since the chuunin exam; it doesn't bother him. "I volenteer for the sneaking in..." Akamaru yaps softly as his master says that, knowing that he'll have to stay with me and Naruto (who he does not like because of the chuunin exam) while his owner sneaks in.

I smile at my three precious people (Akamaru is practically a person). "Ok...Kiba-kun...you should...you're able to do that kind of stuff easily. I can tell you where it is..." Surprisingly I don't stutter from being in such close range to Naruto. Kiba nods and puts the instuctions into my bag while I turn so he can manage easier.

"This will be fun! Believe it!" Naruto crows loudly. Akamaru growls at the load outburst.

"Ya dobe!" Kiba sneers angrily. "This is a dangerous mission, retard! We have to use stealth! THAT MEANS BEING _QUIET!" _Akamaru yaps in agreement.

Naruto blinks over at Kiba. "What's your problem, Kiba?" he questions calmly. "This will be a cinch!" He looks over to me for agreement but I don't reply. Kiba's right...

Kiba takes a deep breathe. "My problem is that I'm not sure I'm ready for a mission of this caliber. It's worrying me!" He glares as Naruto laughs softly at Kiba's truth. "SHUT UP, NARUTO!" he shouts. Akamaru jumps and hides behind me, not used to Kiba losing his temper like this. Anger burns in the Inuzuka's eyes. "Just...SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SICK AKAMARU ON YOU!" Akamaru gets a creepy eager look on his face. I have never seen Kiba so upset. He knows something...

Naruto fumes slightly. "What is your deal, you idiot?" he snaps coldly. He looks at Kiba for an answer.

Kiba seems to calm down immediatly. "My problem is that I'm worried. And it's also you..." He turns away. "Lets get going..." He doesn't let Naruto get a word in. Kiba walks over to me. "Sorry, Sunshine...I just can't stand him..." he says softly, not letting Naruto hear what's being said. He scoops the puppy up off of the ground and tucks him into the front of his jacket; the hood is down.

I look down to the ground. "It's ok...I know he can be annoying..." My voice is so soft that a normal person couldn't hear it at our range of distance, but Kiba's ears are very good.

Kiba smiles softly. "It'll be alright...I promise..." he says softly. "We'll ace this mission. And I'll try to get along more with Naru-tard over there..." I smile brightly and we walk, following the orange blob (as Kiba sometimes calls him) in front of us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sigh as Kiba decides that we better stop for the night. "We're about 2 miles away from the Grass Village. We need rest to store up energy since this is going to be a tough battle. We'll need to head back quick enough so that we can lose them." I nod while Naruto glares at the dog boy coldly. "Oh, stop it, Naruto!" he snaps. "This is a dangerous mission and we need all the trust we can get!"

Naruto turns away from Kiba angrily. "Yeah?" he says angrily. he turns to face Kiba fully. "Since when are you this squad's leader?" he snaps. He looks up fiercely at the dog-boy. Akamaru looks up at his master, waiting for the signal to attack.

Kiba blinks slowly, wondering how anybody can be this stupid! "Since Tsunade-sama assigned the position to me..." he murmurs softly. "And I don't care what you think, Naru-tard...I already know I'm not a good one..." I look sadly at him. Akamaru's tail lowers sadly.

"Che'bet!" Naruto agrees obnoxiously.

"N-Naruto...d-don't b-be so m-mean t-to Kiba-k-kun!" I stutter out. I turn to my best friend. "And Kiba...you're an excellent leader! Honest!" Kiba looks up at me, surprised at my determined words.

"Thanks, Sunshine..." he mumbles. He sits down on the ground lightly and Akamaru curls up happily by his side. I hurry and sit down beside him.

Naruto looks over at me confused. "'Sunshine'?" he questions softly; weirdly.

I laugh gently. Of course...Kiba's nickname for me does sound like we're a couple. "It's Kiba's nickname for me. Hinata and Hyyuga both mention sun in their meanings," I explain softly, not wanting to share our secret names to Naruto. It's me and Kiba's special thing.

"Oh...whatever..." he mutters out, not caring even the slightest that the name is sacred to me. He turns and sits away from us. "I'm going to sleep." I look sadly at my crush as he falls sound asleep, Akamaru content to lie right beside me.

Kiba growls softly before calming down. "Who cares? Sunshine, we'll just take turns between the two of us for watch since he's being so childish and uncooperative. Let's just say I won't accept a mission with him again..." he mutters. I can't help but agree with him; this is a side of Naruto that I've never seen before and I hate it!

I lay my head down on Kiba's lap and quickly fall asleep, waiting in a light sleep for my watch with Akamaru curled up beside me instead of Kiba. It comes three hours later.

"Hey, 'Nata..." he whispers softly, not wanting to wake our grumpy companion. "'Nata..." he nudges me softly, shifting his leg aas he tries to get me 'alive' as he so kindly puts it.

"K-kiba?" I yawn out. I smile sleepily up at his weary face. "My turn...get some sleep and I'll wake you up in an hour. I'll get an hour sleep after that and then we'll go, 'kay?" Kiba nods at me, smiling. That's how we always do it with team 8. I sit up and let him use me for a pillow much like I had just before. He sprawls out before curling up like the animal he resembles and settles his head on my lap as I gently run my fingers through his hair. Akamaru curling up beside Kiba again. "'Night, Kiba..." I whisper. He says the saying back to me before I hear soft breathing escape his lips. I smile down at him, passing time as I memorize his features more carefully than I have before.

'Kiba-kun's so cute!' I think, my face turning beet red. My eyes carefully trace his higher cheekbones, his soft expression, his lips as they open and close with his breathe, turned up slightly at the edges. His thick brown hair falls slightly over his closed eyes, merging pleasantly with tan-colored skin. His face has a seriousness, yet childish look to it. I smile softly, letting the blush take over my cheeks as I keep running my thin fingers through his silky-soft brown hair. 'Don't I like Naruto?' I question silently, glancing over at the orange lump, but feeling no flutter in my stomach. 'I guess how he acted turned me away...' I turn my gaze and feel a overwelming flutter take over me. 'I have a crush on Kiba-kun?'

Before I know it, it is three hours later. I gently shake the boy lying his head on my lap. "Kiba-kun...wake up..." I coo softly. "Wakey-wakey..." I joke slightly. The boy squirms slightly. "Wake up..." His brown eyes open slowly.

"Eh?" he moans softly. "It time for switch already?" he questions, majorly grammatically incorrect in his sleepiness. He looks absolutely adorable as he looks up at me through half-lidded tired eyes. His hair is mussed up from sleep and his lips are slightly open. "Oh..." A yawn cuts into his sentence. "'Kay...I'll wake ya and Naru-tard in an hour..." He sits up and waits patiently for us to switch places so my head is rested on his lap. Akamaru decides to lay on my stomach now.

In an hour Kiba wakes the three of us up. I yawn and hand Akamaru back to his master how places the dog into his jacket. We go from tree to tree to sneak up to the village in the night, it would be bad to go in pure daylight.

We land on the top of the gate and quickly jump over, hiding our forehead protecters before merging into the crowd of people walking around for a quick bite to eat before bed. We slip into an alleyway beside the main hall and wait for the corwds to diminish. As soon as they do, we sneak up the fire escape and toward the mission-master's office.

"_Ok..._" Kiba mouths to me silently. "_Where is the __Seirei scroll?_" I use my Byakugan and motion to where the office is. "_Make a distraction so I can sneak in..." _I nod.

I lead Naruto back to the street before screaming rape. Naruto looks at me increduously before dashing toward the outside of the village as ninja poured out to help me and capture my 'rapist'. I had pulled my jacket off and pulled my shirt up to show my stomach. I also had ripped the sleeve off of my t-shirt.

"Are you ok?" a grass ninja asks me, taking in my disheveled state. He turns to where a few ninja had ran following Naruto. 'Sorry, Naruto-kun...that was mean but it worked...' I shiver and keep my eyes on the ground as I pull the t-shirt back over my stomach and take my jacket the ninja held out for me.

"Y-yes...you c-came q-q-quick en-nough. Th-thank-y-you, S-sir..." I stutter out, falling into the role of terrified victim. He lets me go 'home', but I walk far before slipping back into that alleyway to wait for Kiba. We'd find Naruto after; Kiba has a great nose.

I wait quietly until I feel something brush against my leg. I look down at Akamaru who had stayed hidden in the alley. I bend over and pick the small puppy up, hugging him close to me in worry for his master. Akamaru whines softly, me only knowing because I could feel his breathe land on my neck slightly. '_I hope Kiba-kun is safe...'_ I mouth, knowing Kiba had taught Akamaru how to read lips for just these cases. I jump when a hand gently settles on my shoulder. I turn quickly.

"Hey..." Kiba whispers, grabbing Akamaru from me. He hands me the scroll to put in my bag. I grab it and slip in in while he puts Akamaru in his own bag, eager to find Naruto quickly and shake the ninja soon to be on us. "Let's find the dobe and get the hell outta here!" he whisers urgently. I let him pull me up onto the fire escape. We quickly leap from building to building before jumping over the gate.

Kiba stops and lands lightly on the ground. "This way..." he whispers, sniffing the air for Naruto's scent. "Dope's over there..." he murmurs. We hurry over to where Kiba pointed toward only to find Naruto sitting under a tree, desperately trying to catch his breathe. "Are any enemies about?" Kiba questions quietly. Naruto shakes his head. "Then let's get moving before there is some!"

Together, the four of us hurry toward Konoha; Kiba running beside me, Naruto slightly ahead, I'm running beside Kiba, and Akamaru is in Kiba's backpack keeping sight and scent on the area behind us.

A slight whimper came from our look-out. "Where are they, boy?" Kiba questions, not pausing to look back. Akamaru makes a slight yapping noise and Kiba looks behind us. "They're following quickly. We have to go through the trees; that will slow them down!" He directs us into the trees, watching, first, as Naruto and I jump from tree to tree before joining slightly behind. Kurunai did that before; he's being the first one seen which is also the first one hit so me and Naruto can get home safely. "Go with 'Nata..." he mutters, pulling Akamaru out of his bag. "I'll stay back and finish them off! There's only three behind us!" he calls to me quietly. I nod, not wanting him to go but respecting his decision. "Keep Aka safe!" I feel the puppy hurry over to me as I pick him up and clutch him to my chest as the three of us leave behind our leader to get rid of our pursuers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! Chapter three is complete and I'm about to start chapter four! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Friends**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Summary - This is how I think Hinata may have met Kiba. Goes all the way until after they're teammates. Sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors...I'm using wordpad...it sucks...--**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 - Liar**

_(Kiba's POV)_

I watch as the squad I was claimed leader of flees on my command. I keep my eyes on Sunshine until she fades away, far out of even my range of sight and scent. I then turn toward the enemy ninja sure to catch up to me soon. "Sorry, Sunshine..." I murmur like I did so long ago when she came to visit me when I was sick. Just as my words escape my mouth, three ninja jump out of the trees; all are jounin. "But I lied..." Another four jump out from behind the first ones. "Sorry..."

"Found you..." one said maliciously. He pulls out a kunai while I mimick him and do the same. He directs the other six to take their own weapons out.

I laugh slightly. "You need seven jounin for one measly genin?" I question calmly. I had lied about the mission's actual rank...it's ranked A bordering on S. This mission is a suicide one. The first person who touches the scroll would have been tracked by the enemy ninja because of a jutsu on it that puts a sort of tracker on you. The one who has the tracker will most likely not live, note why I volenteered; Hinata lives because of my choice.

"Why you insolent little brat..." the leader says. He throws his kunai at me in anger. I hit it to the side only to have 12 more fly toward me; each of the other ninja threw two. I block 10 of them, but two hit me right in the legs. "Can't run, twerp..." I look toward my jacket pocket before taking out a soldier pill; this one will let me feel no pain so I can keep them at bay until 'Nata and Naruto are gone. I pop it into my mouth. I use my beast-mimick justu and attack, not even flinching when more kunai wedge into my arms and legs.

"You're dead..." I growl out, taking a swipe at the ninja closest to me. He dodges and uses a justu that traps me in the dirt. Kakashi has been known to use it; Head Hunter Jutsu. I nearly laugh when the man summons a wolf to finish me off. "Too bad..." I make a slight whimper and the wolf stops. It sits down beside me and licks my face warmly.

"Who are you?" the man splutters.

I smile. "A lone ninja who's helping out on a mission. I just happen to be liked by the canine animals." I won't give out my name; that would put Konoha in danger. I'm glad my forehead protector is hidden. I make a slight yap and the wolf digs me out of the ground just as my soldier pill wore off. I yelp and fall to the ground. The white wolf curls up beside me, licking the blood off of me as I pull the kunai out. "I'm through...kill me..." I say, looking straight up at the ninja. "I'm done..." I collapse onto the wolf, a kunai sticking out of my throat. 'Bye...Sunshine...I...love...you...'

_(Hinata's POV)_

"Naruto! Something's wrong!" I cry out, feeling a pain in my chest. "Something happened to Kiba-kun!" Akamaru is deathly silent in my grasp, only his slight breathing awaring me that he's alive. "We have to go back!" Naruto hurries to my side.

"We can't, Hinata! The mission is to bring the scroll at all costs...at as little casualties as possible," he says softly. I nod, but look back anyway. "Come on..." I follow him slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am crying as we walk through Konoha's gate. I run to Neji and hug him. I had sent Akamaru to get Neji to the gate when we get home. Neji is startled, but hugs me gently. "What's wrong, Hinata-sama?" he questions calmly. Since father apologized to him he's been much nicer to me. He's like my cousin again.

"K-Kiba...he d-d-did-d-n't make it b-back h-home, N-Neji-nii-s-san..." I sob out, crying into his shoulder. "H-he l-left t-to f-f-fight the n-n-ninja follow-wing us..." I choke out. "He h-hasn't c-c-caught up y-yet...and Ak-kamaru and I kn-know something h-happened t-to him...w-we can f-feel it ins-side..." I'm surprised that he can understand me through my choking sobs.

"I..." Neji doesn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry, Hinata-sama..." He hugs me gently. "I understand."

The hardest part was to tell Tsume and Hana that Kiba didn't make it home. Neji went with me for moral support.

Neji knocks on the door, his other arm around my shoulders supportively. I nearly start bawling when Tsume opens the door, her yes searching my face for an answer pleadingly, wondering where her son is. "Where's Kiba, Hinata-chan? Where's my baby?" The fear in her voice is unbearable and I start crying, apologizing profusely. Neji wraps his arms around me gently, trying to calm me down to no prevail.

Hana steps up beside her mom. "He never came back..." she murmurs softly. "What happened?"

Neji answers her since I can't even speak. "He protected the team like the leader he was assigned. He stayed behind to keep the ninja off of their tail," he says softly. Hana gasps as Tsume sinks to her knees. "I'm sorry..." Neji looks down to the ground. He is one of the only Hyuuga other than me to never treat them like mongrels...well...not anymore than he does everyone else.

Hana hugs her mom. "Th-thanks for telling us, Neji-san...you as well, Hinata-chan..." I hold out the puppy carefully. Hana shakes her head slightly. "Akamaru really likes you...you keep him..." I nod.

As we were walking back I comment to Neji throught tears, "Father won't let me keep Akamaru, Neji-nii-san." I look sadly at the puppy. Akamaru yaps softly. "What should I do with him..."

Neji has his arm around me, holding me close to his side. "I'll take him to my house. You can come and take care of him, but he'll just stay at my place. I live alone so nobody will care..." he offers softly. He stops and wipes some of my tears away. "I'll take care of Akamaru when you can't. I promise, Hinata-sama..." The slight kind smile on his face tells me that I can believe him.

"Thank-you, Onii-san..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok...there it is. I had it going so sweet and then I screw absolutely everything up. Yay me (not). REVIEW!**_


End file.
